


Femdom

by Invidia1988



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Heterosexual Sex, Large Cock, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988
Summary: This was suppose to be a drabble. Turned into a big piece of smut.Ambiguous female wol reader x Aymeric. Written in third person but I hope all who read it enjoy what I've brought.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Femdom

Femdom

There are a lot of things Aymeric does for his beloved, he devoted and swore his life to her from an altar. He provides himself to her and loves her as unconditional as she gives back to him. He is more than happy with this life, he loves her well, she is always satisfied in their bed.

Aymeric for an evening gives his love control over him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way with how well she treats him. Blue eyes stare at his love fitting well onto his lap, he is in simple clothes more fitting for their play. The coats discarded, him with his hands bound to the headboard, her idea. A safeword in place once things were too intense, she gives him a full kiss, earning it back.

She shifts her hips enough down and can already feel him hard against her core. She chose to wear something a little extra, given to her on their wedding day from Tataru. A blue corset with a black middle section, almost mirroring his regalia clothing with intricate designs, and thin panty to match, black stockings and arm gloves. She is almost embarrassed to wear it, but seeing how Aymeric’s eyes roam over her.

“We’ve established that Leviathan will be our word for full stop? We also establish the word Ice for if you need something.Yes, my love?” The shy exterior gives away to something else. She’s sure and assertive as she asks. A hand pressed to the side of Aymeric’s face and he presses his cheek to the satin enjoying the feel of the softness as a thumb circles his cheek much like he does for her when he’s in charge.

“Yes, my love. Leviathan and Ice are our words.” He agrees to them, a smile as fingers trace over his lips and he parts them to let her tug gently on his bottom lip. She gives him another full kiss, delving her tongue into his mouth, and he eagerly sucks on her tongue once he tastes birch syrup. From tea earlier.

She deepens the kiss more as her hips press against his a bit harder earning a soft groan from him. She can feel his arms jerk to try and grab for her but only to be held well by the rope that binds them. She knows her knots and knows his strength. If he really wants free he can rip the nylon with ease. Always a way out and safety being their top priority in these kinds of play.

Breaking the kiss she glides her tongue over his bottom lip then with her teeth deftly bites and tugs just enough to take it in her mouth and sucks. Under her hips she can feel her love’s cock twitch at the pain mixed pleasure finding that he enjoyed that. Her hands roam down the front of his blue shirt and starts opening it up sliding her hands along the skin, he feels silk while she teases along his sides feeling him shift when she finds a tender spot along his ribs.

Letting go of his lip, she moves to lay kisses along his jawline up to his right ear where at the very tip of his pointed ear she traces her tongue along the edge and follows the curve down. She’s rewarded with a moan she hasn’t heard before, one of need and the tug of his arms meant he would like to return all her plentiful teasing. She kisses his ear, then puffs a breath of hot air on it.

“You will be able to touch me, in time. My time to explore you.” Her right hand carefully removes the cuff off his left. Silk touches along the skin that is normally hidden from sight. A visible shudder from Aymeric as she gently places more hot kisses on his right ear while the left is rubbed delicate.

She pulls back to see his face and he’s flushed from a mixture of arousal and embarrassment of her attacking one of his hot spots. Blue eyes glazed over in lust for her, and from the way she is seated in his lap. She can feel a throb, that she can’t wait to touch.

“Yes, my beloved.” He understands her words and bites his own lip as the strain he feels gets a bit tighter even with her sitting on it. That didn’t help him at all when relief is clothing barriers away, but she also holds his permission. She shifts down a little deliberately grinding her core against his erection. Earning another moan, and his face blushing darker at seeing her do that.

“Look at me, Aymeric.” He does once she says it. Blue eyes watching her every move, in hope that she does something to relieve some of the pressure he’s feeling. Instead he is greeted to the sight of her as she has his shirt opened and gliding her hands down his torso to the hem of his pants.

Fingers are careful as they travel over the large bulge, tracing the outline of his cock. Her index finger swirls around the tip and she feels his hips shove forward to feel more of her hand. She instead pulls her hand away and sits back with her arms folded under her chest pushing her breasts up a bit. The corset amplifying her features but drives him insane altogether.

“Mine apologies love. It felt good.” He apologizes sheepish. A smile on her face, and she resumes her exploration. The finger returning to swirl again around the tip feeling the hardness under it as it twitches when she drags it where she feels the underside. Her eyes cast up and sees his focused on her fingers as they dance along his dick.

She cups him through his pants and grips enough to earn a louder moan from him at having her touch him. She squeezes the length starting at the base and following up to the tip where she strokes him over the fabric. It is her turn to bite her lip at seeing his face relax in pleasure, eyes half-lidded and mouth parted as he panted light from her stroking him.

She stops to tug the hem of his pants down, him lifting his hips enough to allow her, he hisses at the cool air hitting his engorged flesh. He has his eyes closed and misses her grabbing something from their table. She resumes stroking him and he feels something snug being eased around his cock down to the base. Aymeric opens his eyes and is greeted to her smirk and her hand holding at the base.

She removes her hand and he blushes deeper at seeing a ring around it. He eyes her and she only smiles sweetly at him in her way. Once the ring is there, she tugs off the gloves on her arms, and places one across his eyes to block out his sight. He could shake it off if he desired, but relaxes his head onto the pillow instead as a sensation washes over him. Something erotic about what she is planning. He waits in anticipation now.

She moves herself to arrange her body better. She places her knees at his head and lays on his torso, her head down at his groin. With bare fingers now, she traces the same path her gloved fingers did before, this time on heated flesh. Fingers start a light massage at the tip, cupping then slide down the thick cock. Her fingers dotted with precum smear it down. On the path back up, she squeezes her palm at the tip earning a much louder groan than she’s heard him make.

Aymeric feels like he is in heaven with her hand touching him, the way she is gentle yet teasing. He feels the restriction of the ring working in preventing his release, instead more precum flows out. A tongue sweeps over the head circling around the underside of his glands. He keeps his hips from thrusting up wanting more of that wet heat, but fears she’ll stop again if he does that.

His love instead takes more into her mouth, rewarding him for holding out. She shifts enough to bring a hand between her own thighs and first tugs the glove off Aymeric’s face rewarding him with seeing her slit as she moves the thin panty to the side. Her fingers delving into her slit parting them enough for him to catch a glimpse of her entrance.

Now she’s teasing him with another taste he desires in her. Her fingers pull from her hole only to tease at her clit as she sucks on Aymeric’s erection. He bucks his hips, a sign he is getting too close, and she stills her ministrations. A frustrated sigh escapes his lips feeling her pull her mouth off him. Her free hand not toying with her slit goes to squeeze at his sac, rolling it along her fingers feeling the smooth skin in her palm.

A sobbed hiss escapes him, Aymeric is torn between a lot of things, his love’s mouth, watching her please herself so close to his mouth, and touching him tender in a way only she does. She grants him a small mercy, in removing her fingers from in herself and gives them to him. When she does this Aymeric quickly catches her fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, cleaning every spot of her juices off.

For him catching on, she shifts her hips and pushes herself so his mouth has access to her folds. Once he feels he’s close enough and is given permission by her wiggle of her hips. He sinks his tongue into her folds and sweeps his tongue from her clit to her hole. He wishes his hands weren’t bound now so he could pull her hips even closer till his tongue is buried in her.

She resumes sucking on him, guiding his hips to thrust gently by raising her head enough and then back down. Her lips meet the halfway point on his length, the head hitting the back of her throat. She tilts her head to the side, and goes further bringing him into her throat. She goes until her lips meet the metal of the ring snug at the base.

Her hand rolling his sac squeezes gently making Aymeric buck his hips up. She feels his enjoyment with how his tongue delves inside her as deep as it goes in their current position. Once she is certain about how much she has taken into her mouth, she sucks again, pulling her head back then swallows him back down. Once her mouth is back at the tip she swirls her tongue around it earning more moans from him.

Aymeric pulls his mouth from her slit to moan and pant, he desperately wants to cum. He holds himself back despite the ring preventing him anyway. A rare frustrated cry from his throat comes out, while he feels her tongue lap at the tip finding that sensitive spot just to the side he enjoys when she gives him oral.

She feels him twitching madly in her mouth. If the ring wasn’t in place he would have came already. She teases him more by sucking just at the over-sensitive tip, lips nibbling just along the side of the shaft. Aymeric’s hips are jerky as his mind clouds over in pure lust. He closes his eyes to focus on the pleasure building up.

Then suddenly, she stops and pulls her mouth off when she was certain he would cum even with the ring on. The frustrated moans that come from him now, as he is exposed to cool air again. She also shifted her hips again to deprive him of pleasing her, her fingers returning to her folds to bury them inside. She is more turned on than she realized with listening to him. She stills her hand and removes it as she gets an idea.

Moving herself again, she sits up and turns so she is facing his head. The wild stare from his ice blue eyes. If he wasn’t bound she would be bent over and fucked the hardest she’s ever been. Aymeric licks his bottom lip when she removes the panty, and starts tugging the corset open, leaving her breasts bare to his eyes.

She sits on his chest with her legs on either side of his head, her thighs parted. A blush on her face more from when she was pleasing him. Aymeric stares at her, waiting to see what she is doing, he feels himself twitching when he sees her hands part her folds and fingers resuming pushing into her slit up to her knuckles. Her other hand teases her clit as she puts on a show for him.

He realizes what she is doing, and his hands tug at the rope. He wanted to touch her now, take up her hands. He curses internally when she moans out.

“Aymeric!” Her voice is needy and teasing as she calls his name. He grips his hands together they itch to do this, his favorite way of pleasing her, yet she was doing it over his face. He couldn’t move his head closer as her seated spot prevents him from raising up.

“I feel really good! I feel so good!” She begins a mantra and it drives him insane, listening to her cry it out. When she parts her folds for his eyes to see, he’s greeted with how her juices spill over her fingers. Aymeric licks his lips again wanting to run his tongue along to taste her and tease her.

“Ah! Aymeric! Ah! Aymeric!” Her thighs tense, and her love lets out his own strained groan at the way she holds her slit open enough to see her entrance squeezes down on her fingers. She worked herself to an orgasm and he can only watch her as she shudders in mild aftershocks. He knows however this is only one of the many she can have, having brought her to multiples over their sex life together.

She sits up a bit more straight, and looks down at her love who almost seems pained from holding back his own orgasm. She decides to reward him, and flips herself over. She removes the ring and starts to stroke him, her lips at the head sucking and sweeping her tongue, she pulls off brief to grant him permission.

“You may cum in my mouth.” With that she takes him all the way into her mouth and prepares herself in receiving his seed. Aymeric more than happy to give in lets her work him over that edge, his tip is sensitive to the point he musters his own moans out loud as he cums. She drinks it down following the pulse and throb as he lets it out.

With her mouth at just the head, she uses her hands to milk him of every drop. He has a natural sweetness to him, one she can’t get enough of, and has often sucked on him in his office for it.

She lets him calm down from the current orgasm, his panting one of the only sounds in the room. She moves pulling her head off his cock only to arrange herself so she is sitting on his lap. Her heated slit resting on his sensitive shaft.

Aymeric eyes her through half-lidded eyes at what she is up to next. She only smiles sweetly at him again, he returns her smile with his own that has won her over many times.

“Ready for more love?” She moves her hands up to his hair and begins gliding her fingers through the silky black. He lets out an audible purr from her petting his head, fingers touching over ears as he feels like he is ready for more.

“Yes, but Ice, may I have water first?” He asks for something he needs, feeling his throat scratchy from his moans. She nods and reaches over to the table to grab for the glass there. She lets him upright enough to drink. He feels better with it, and nods for her to continue. She herself takes a drink remembering to stay hydrated in the middle of play.

Once there were no more hiccups, and she feels him starting to get hard again from her shifting against his hips. She grounds her hips to his, the heat of her wet slit kisses along his shaft. The movement lubricates him along her folds for better glide. Aymeric is biting his bottom lip, still sensitive from earlier, but the things she does to him. He is more than happy to feel that warmth.

She takes mercy on his hands, and reaches over to undo them. Her breasts pushed to his face. Once his hands are free, Aymeric takes a moment to rub his wrists of soreness from his pulling earlier. He looks at his love and places his hands down at her hips but doesn’t touch her until she says or guides him to.

“You may touch, but not tease.” She instructs him and he nods. His hands at her waist guide her with her movements to grind along his hips, he almost tosses his head back when her hot core grazing the head of his cock. Aymeric grips her hips harder but stills his hips to avoid pushing into her. Instead he moans out in frustration at being deprived of her warmth so close and oh so hot.

His love smiles at him, watching his face in pleasure and frustration at their game. She hasn’t had enough teasing him, instead she moves her hips off him and sits back.

“I want to watch you. As you watched me.” She hints to her pleasing herself. Aymeric regards her wearily but nods his head in agreement. She scoots back enough so he can raise up and under her watch he takes his erection into his hand. Aymeric begins slowly stroking himself in the same manner she did earlier, finding himself enjoying that a little too much.

Strokes become light pumps as his thumb sweeps over the tip, he chances a look to his love, and she is watching his face more than his hand. His face flushes red with her watching him so intently.

“Keep going.” She says to him, giving him permission to keep pleasing himself. He pumps a little harder, a bit faster. Soft groans escape his throat, and when he is on verge of that release.

“Stop.” Aymeric puts his hands to his sides and grips the bedsheets tight. He swallows back a moan his eyes are closed. He feels her place that ring back into place. He opens his eyes to her smirk, and sighs in his denial.

“Begin again.” His hand returns and pumps with fervor, his love moves to sit back her own hands going back to her own heat watching him is getting to her. The way he gazes at her for permissions, for relief. His eyes begged more than his mouth ever could, and when she sees his face filled with bliss and his hips shake.

“Stop.” His hand goes down to squeeze at the base, another frustrated hiss comes out. Despite the sweet torment, he feels pleasure through his spine. He gets what and why she is doing this. To show him what he does to her.

“Again. A little longer my dear.” She smiles up at him, her own hands mirroring his in pleasure. She stops when she gives the order, and resumes when she grants it. She watches his face for signs of his pending release and one the next bout she bites her bottom lip as she gives another command to stop.

“Stop, you may remove it.” Aymeric sighs in relief being granted to pull off the ring. His love smiles up at him, and he knows that stare she gives him. It tells him the time of play like this is done, and she wants him.

“May, I take over my love?” Aymeric asks, he is met with a nod. He didn’t want to tease her either. He wanted to be buried in her warmth and drive them both to completion. Their safeword for full stop was only if either were in pain or did not like something. She smiles at him.

“I’m proud of you for letting me do this to you. Now please I want you to make it hard for me to walk straight for a few days.” She is leaned back and Aymeric parts her thighs. He positions himself at her entrance, looking up at her once more for silent permission. She nods and as soon as he’s granted permission he thrusts in hard.

He knows he doesn’t have to wait, he thrusts hard and fast knowing she couldn’t wait much longer for sensual and slow. The cries he tore from her throat he drives her harder to hear them louder. His name chanted from her lips like earlier but more needier and he almost loses his senses at how searing hot she is. The sensitivity of his tip made him appreciate the play they did more.

Leaning over her, Aymeric gives her kiss after feverish kiss. Making up for what he couldn’t give her. She arches under him when he hits a good spot inside and wraps her legs at his waist. He nearly pulls back out only to thrust harder enjoying the sound of their skin together. He was always thick but he felt fuller from the denials, and it makes her cry out when he pushes harder.

She still holds his permission to cum, and Aymeric is kissing all over her face, his lips grazing her neck along with his teeth. He leaves a mild bruising kiss at her collarbone.

“Let me cum, please love? Please let me.” He pleads in her ear, giving it a delicate nibble.

“You may, after me.” She gives him one last order, and he takes great pleasure in it. His right hand going down to rub her clit while he reangles his hips a little to drive into that one spot that makes her see stars and cry his name without restraint.

It was on the sixth time in of him doing that, that makes her cum. Her walls clamping down around his cock and he drives himself in deep to feel her, as she cums in a gush of fluid. He hears her scream his name, a sense of pride filling him as he is in deep grinding his own way to release filling her full of his seed.

Once he is spent, he collapses on top of her, mindful of his weight he doesn’t crush her. His face nuzzling into her neck as he hugs her tightly to his own body. A well satisfied smile on his lips. Each kiss he leaves on her neck makes her shiver and jump.

“I love you. I love every part of you.” He murmurs into her ear. He’s well satisfied.

“I love you too.” She returns each smile, and pets his head tousling his hair some more. Blue eyes regard her with respect and adoration.

He pulls from her and arranges them so they’re laying on their sides. Aymeric beams smiles down at her, seeing how she shakes and shivers from his hard thrusts. He himself is shaking from aftershocks of his own orgasms. She gives him a smirk while her left hand seeks his.

When she can walk a bit, she gets up to grab things they need. Snacks, water, washcloth and robes. She takes time to clean him off, and he returns the treatment in their after care. Water for all their cries, and robes for something soft. Leaving the fronts open for their skins are too warm for either to feel comfortable. Aymeric relaxes with his love in his arms, running his hands down her back.

“Thank you for this.” She hears him speak, tired in his voice. A smile on her lips. She pets his head in the same manner of his hands on her back. She could see it in his face of being over-relaxed and ready to fall asleep on her.

“You are welcome love. We can do this again later if you like.” She chuckles seeing his eyes snap open and regard her.

“Maybe after I’ve rested some. You my dearest, wore me out.” Aymeric begins to feel a sense of fear in how his beloved’s sex appetite is.

“Later it is.” She gives him a kiss and he returns it. She scoots in closer while his arms wind around her.


End file.
